warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BirdsClan
Owned by Wildwindstar. Violet is going to take temporary complete control over BirdsClan to put it in tiptop shape. :D Welcome to BirdsClan Greetings, my name is Wildwindstar. I am the 2nd leader of this clan. My deputy is Bladefeather, and she, like all deputies obviously sets up the patrols. We are barely afraid of anything, even dogs! We are a peaceful clan of cats who are very kind. Our territory is mainly trees. We do not hunt birds, as they are part of our history. Some of our cats are capable of speaking to birds, but that is very rare and very few possess this unique trait. Allegiances Leader Wildwindstar - gray she-cat with white stripe. light blue eyes(Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Sweetpaw Deputy Bladefeather - black she-cat with front long claws, a white muzzle, and light, pale green eyes like fresh grass. (Violet) Medicine Cat Horsecloud - brown she-cat(Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Poppypaw MCA Poppypaw - brown she-cat with fur tipped with golden, black speckles, a white muzzle, chest, and underbelly, and dark violet eyes. (Violet) Warriors Thunderbolt - black tom with ginger stripes (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Poppypaw Claw-eye - handsome, jet black tom with bright amber eyes (Violet) Speckleslash - brown tom with black speckles (Wildwindstar) Apprentice Gorsepaw Nettlecloud - brown tom with a green stripe down his forehead, and dark blue eyes. Mate of Lilywind (Violet) Apprentice, Owlpaw Lilywind - black she-cat with silver stripes, paw, muzzle, and tail-tip, and light blue eyes. Mate of Nettlecloud(Violet) Shadowclaws - black tom. Brother of Shadowface. (Wildwindstar) apprentice Toothpaw Blackface - black tom (Wildwindstar) Windpelt - sliver she-cat (Wildwindstar) Apprentice, Funpaw Riverslash - silver she-cat (Violet) Lightningbolt - brown-ginger tom (Violet) Apprentice Robinpaw Stumpclaw - black tom (Violet) Fisheye - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Sunface - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes (Violet) Mooncloud - silver tom (Wildwindstar) Friztail brown she-cat mates with Fisheye Darkfeather - Handsome, fluffy, soft-furred, pure, ambitious, loyal, fierce, muscular, broad-shouldered, protective, long-haired, ebony-black tom with a single white paw, a barely-visible pale gray dab on his chest, and intense, water-colored blue eyes with faint waves of green and amber in them. (Dove) Apprentices Sweetpaw - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Funpaw - black she-cat (Wildwindstar) Gorsepaw - brown tom (Wildwindstar) Owlpaw - reddish brown tom with long, feathery-textured fur, a gray flash on his chest, lighter, silvery gray speckles along his pelt, and large, round, amber eyes. Sneaks out at night to watch and speak to owls. (Violet) Robinpaw brown redest she-cat Toothpaw white tom Elders Tornclaw - black tom with long tail (Wildwindstar) Herbstorm - handsome light brown tom with emerald green eyes, a fluffy tail, and a white muzzle. Former Medicine Cat (Violet) Queens Starnose - white she-cat with a star on her nose. Mates with Thunderbolt. Mother to Horsekit, Frostkit, Blackkit, Fernkit, and Dogkit ''(Violet) Shadowface - black she-cat. Expecting Blackclaws' kits. (Wildwindstar) Songtwilight - Cute, adorable, sweet, motherly, gentle, kind, small, skinny, slender, fluffy, short-haired, soft-furred, dainty, petite, pale silver and black tabby she-cat with darker silver patches, pale, soft, luminous, bright green-amber eyes, and a soft, melodious voice like birdsong. Expecting Darkfeather's kits. (Dove) Kits Silverkit- small, pretty, thick furred, silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, and dark blue eyes (Violet) Frostkit- white she-cat kit (Wildwindstar) Blackkit- black tom kit (Wildwindstar) Fernkit- light gray she-cat with greenish-gray speckles, and dark green eyes (Violet) Dogkit- brown tom with black patches, a black nose, and blue-green eyes. (Violet) Berrykit-Creamy-gray tom with white paws, and green eyes. 5 moons old; twin to Mintkit. Mintkit-Gray tabby she-cat with slightly creamy paws, a white blaze on her muzzle, and intense, minty-green eyes. 5 moons old; twin to Berrykit. Shadekit Black tabby and white tom with short, soft fur, a tuft of longer fur on his tail tip, chest, haunches, and forehead, and bright silver eyes. 1 moon old. RPG Center Please sign your posts. RP below! ---- Starnose sighed as she licked Dogkit's forehead. Fernkit bounced around playfully. "Any new herbs?" Stumpclaw asked Poppypaw. Poppypaw shook her head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting -Wildwindstar Starnose nodded and rounded up her kits. Stumpclaw went and sat down underneath the tree stump Wildwindstar used for clan meetings. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar said, "Eailer today a patrol found a fox and chase it away and i heard we still can't find any new herbs." -Wildwindstar ---- (Dude, sign your posts with 4 ~'s! And PLEASE, use proper grammar! Writing like, "Wildwindstar said "ealiar a patrol found a fox and chase it away and I heart we still can't find any new herbs" is improper. :/) Bladefeather nodded. "My left eye was blinded by the foxes during the process." she informed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud was outside the camp looking Horsecloud mubble"Where is catmint Tomclaw might get greencough." Horsecloud wake into camp when she heard coughing from her den , she started to ran into her den Poppypaw looked up. "Nothing's wrong. I already treated Tomclaw. He had a small cough." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud said, "Thank StarClan he has small cough." ---- Poppypaw sighed. "I want to confide in Wildwindstar about renaming Tomclaw to Tornclaw. It's unnatural." Poppypaw meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud said,"I agree with you Poppypaw you will be a good Medcine cat like me." -Wildwindstar ---- (How many fricking times do I have to remind you to sign your dang posts?) Poppypaw nodded. ''Even if I hate you... he thought angrily. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shadowclaw came racing in and he said, "Shadowface is having her kits right now." Horsecloud said, "I will be coming with some herbs tell her that." Wildwindstar:) 17:24 August 7 ---- "Yeah. Have fun." Poppypaw muttered. Bladefeather rolled her eyes. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Horsecloud came walking into the nursery. Shadowface was laying on her nest, Horsecloud said, "Sliverkit get me some wet moss, Poppypaw get me a stick to hold her pain, the first one is coming." a new born tom came out, Shadowface said, "uh he is so handsome like my brother Shadowclaw." *graunt* Horsecloud said, "the next on is coming Starnose lick that tom its leaf-bare." a new born she-cat came out, Horsecloud said, "the last one is coming, here it comes." the last one was a she-cat. WIldwindstar:) 17:35 Augest 7 ---- (DUDE I renamed it Silverkit. :/) Bladefeather shook her fur out. "Brrr, this weather is freezing! But soon enough, I'll get to mentor Silverkit!" she mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (did you rename Stumpclaw and thank you and no people are joining us) Wildwindstar called for a clan meeting, Wildwindstar said, "Today we going to have a new apprentices Silverkit Frostkit, Blackkit, Dogkit and Fernkit please come on up. I Wildwindstar leader of Birdclan warrior antsetor look down at these kits, they are 6 moons already. Silverkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Silverpaw and Bladefeather you will be her mentor. Frostkit you will be know until you get your warrior name you will be know as Frostpaw and your mentor will be Riverslash. Blackkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Blackpaw and your mentor will be Starnose, Dogkit until you get your warrior name you will be known as Dogpaw and your mentor will be Blackface and finally Fernkit until you get your warrior name you will be know as Fernpaw amd your mentor will be Lightningbolt." the whole clan Cheer. "Silverpaw, Blackpaw, Dogpaw, Frostpaw and Fernpaw." Wildwindstar:) 17:54 Augest 7 ---- (THEY ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH THEY ARE 5 MOONS And YES I did rename Stumpclaw to Bladefeather 'cause I don't think "Stumpstar" would be attractive. And it's a female now.) Bladefetaher padded over to Silverkit. "How ya doin' kiddo?" she meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I agree on that that one Bladefeather is a better name but i put Stumpclaw as a warrior) Wildwindstar said to Bladefeather, "when the older kits are old athen who should be the mentors." Wildwindstar:) 18:06 Augest 7 ---- "I want Silverkit. Stumpclaw for Dogkit, and I think Sunface for Fernkit." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildwindstar said, "i agree with that they are good mentors and that will be Sunface first apprentice." Wildwindstar:) 18:14 Augest 7 ---- (To make a line you go down one space from my post and write four -'s and then you hit enter one time and then start writing. When you hit publish there is a line instead of four -'s :D) "No. Sunface mentored Mooncloud." Bladefeather meowed in confusion. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh k that was hard, you are awesome.) Wildwinstar said, "Opps i forgotten. Has Shadowface named her kits yet?" Shadowclaws said, "Yes she has Splashkit she is a brown she-cat, Nosekit the black tom and Snowkit white she-cat." ---- (Awww I wanted to make a Violetkit....) Bladefeather purred. "Good names." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It was name after you.) ---- (Yeah but I had planned a Violetkit in Lilywind's litter >:( ) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) (Oh k but i will put diffrent name) Wildwindstar and my apprentice Sweetpaw with Blackface and Stumpclaw where on patrol they found two kits. Wildwindstar said, "What are your names?" Gray tabby she-cat said, "My name is Mint and this is my brother Berry we were a banned and we whant to join your clan." Wildwindstar said, "I never banned kits in need of a clan come and join my patrol." Wildwindstar walk into the camp and said, "This the camp right over there is Bladefeather my deputy and that is Starnose one of our queens she has 5 kits." Berry said, "Who is she?" Horsecloud said, "My name is Horsecloud Medince Cat i heal ever cat here and my apprentice is Poppypaw, he is collceting catmint because Tornclaw is getting Greencough , he got during the night." Wildwindstar said, "He was my mentor please don't let him die." Specklespash, Windpelt, Funpaw and Thunderbolt came racing in with a kit that was a black tabby white tom. Wildwindstar ask, "Who is this kitten?" Windpelt said, "His name is Shade and he whats to join the clan and who is theses two kittens?" Wildwindstar said, "Berry and Mint they what to join the clan also." ---- Songtwilight purred warmly at the three kits. Saïx; (Riley and Ever's Talk) 00:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG